Chapter 1
'''Phosphophyllite '''is the first chapter of Haruko Ichikawa's manga Land of the Lustrous. It introduces the setting and characters of the story, as well as explaining some background information. Summary The story begins with Morganite and a few other Gems running out in a field. Morganite calls out to Phosphophyllite, who is sleeping in the grass neaby. and tells them that Kongo-sensei wishes to see them, though they do not know the reason why. Phos wonders if they'll finally be allowed to fight, though Morga expresses doubt. Goshenite comes and tells them a small sunspot has appeared in the south. Despite objection from Phos, Morga believes they can deal with it themselves rather than inform Kongo-sensei. They both set off while Phos returns to the school to meet Kongo-sensei, who tells Phos that he has finally found a job for them. Meanwhile, Morga and Goshe engage the small sunspot, which is a strange black object in the sky from which the Moon People emerge. They battle and Morga manages to slice the central Moon Person, but is surprised to find that they don't disappear as they normally would. Out of the central Moon Person emerges arrows tipped with shards of Heliodor, a Gem that was recently captured. Morga and Goshe continue fighting, intent on retrieving the shards and recovering Heliodor. Back at the school, Phos tells Kongo-sensei that Morga and Goshe found a sunspot. Kongo leaves immediately to dispel the sunspot before anyone is kidnapped. On the way, he tells Phos to recite their history. Phos does so, with occasional corrections by Kongo-sensei: "The planet has been visited six times by meteors. Six times it was broken, and it gave birth to six new moons, leaving it an emaciated shadow of its former self. When there was nothing left of the land but a single beach, all life fled to the ocean, and on that beach, life suited to the sparse environment appeared. They were eaten by tiny creatures on the ocean's floor, turned into inanimate objects. Some creatures who had flourished when the Moon was still one were too slow in their escape and sunk into the seas, crystalized over the ages, and again, they were thrown back up upon the beach. That is us!" Kongo-sensei, Phosphophyllite, and a host of other Gems reach Goshe and Morga who have been defeated and lie broken on the ground, being collected by the Moon People. Kongo easily dispatches the Moon People and scolds the two Gems for their recklessness, the force of his voice shattering fragile Phos at his side. As Kongo and the rest of the Gems gather up Goshe, Morga, and Phos, Kongo continues what he was saying earlier about Phos' new job. He had explained that Phos is brittle and unsuitable for combat, as well as untalented in a variety of other tasks. He thus presents Phos with a notepad and the job of creating a natural history encyclopedia, much to Phos' dismay. Back at the school, the Gem's resident doctor Rutile fixes all three Gems. Goshe asks them if they can really bring back Heliodor if they collect all their shards. Rutile confirms this, explaining that all the Gems carry creatures known as "inclusions" within their bodies, which feed on light and allow the Gems to move. They explain that the Gems are virtually immortal and being shattered merely puts them in a state of suspended animation. After being fixed, Phos complains that making an encyclopedia is boring. Goshe offers to trade Phos their weapon, which Phos picks up but is surprised at how heavy it is. The weapon is flung into the air and almost hits Phos, but the notepad blocks its descent. Goshe and Morga leave to continue their patrol duty, leaving Phos alone to remark that the notepad is their only ally. Characters Introduced * Morganite * Phosphophyllite * Goshenite * Kongo-sensei * Rutile * Heliodor * Moon People * Gems Briefly seen * Bort * Diamond * Euclase * Sphene * Neptunite * Jade * Benitoite * Hemimorphite * Watermelon Tourmaline * Yellow Diamond Characters In Chapter * Morganite (Speaking) * Phosphophyllite (Speaking) * Goshenite (Speaking) * Kongo-sensei (Speaking) * Rutile (Speaking) * Sphene (Seen) * Lunarians (Seen) * Bort (Seen) * Diamond (Seen) * Euclase (Seen) * Sphene (Seen) * Neptunite (Seen) * Jade (Speaking) * Benitoite (Seen) * Hemimorphite (Seen) * Watermelon Tourmaline (Seen) * Yellow Diamond (Seen) Trivia * In the manga, Phosphophyllite recite's the Gem's history and tells us the background of the story whereas in the anime this information is partially given by Kongo-sensei and seen in the opening narration. Category:Chapters